Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Courtney is not exactly the same in TDA and in TDWT why? BECAUSE it's NOT her she's actually at home while the fake ruins her life will anyone find out? And is Chris in on it?Duh! Follow our favorite characters as they find out about the real Courtney!
1. Chapter 1

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life

A/N: I know it's really stupid to be starting a new story even though I barely update the others but since its summer I'll try to catch up and I had this idea in my head and I couldn't let myself forget it so I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it!

Summary: Courtney is not exactly the same in TDA and in TDWT why? BECAUSE it's NOT her she's actually at home while the fake ruins her life will anyone find out? And is Chris in on it? Well duh! Follow our favorite characters as they find out about the real Courtney!

**Chapter 1: **

"Okay, all I want to know is why! Why did you cheat on me with Gwen, out of all people Gwen?"

"I cheated on you because of the way you were acting on TDA and the way you were acting on here TDWT! You were acting like a, dare I say it, a BITCH! And I just don't think I like you anymore because of it!" As he said this he could tell he upset her more, her eyes filled with tears as she stomped off to the loser side of the plane to meet the others.

As Courtney walked into the room she saw Chris talking to everyone else and Gwen alone in a corner as usual. Everyone looked at her then back at Chris who looked at her also. Chris smiled at her and called her over "Courtney where's Duncan?"

"Like hell I would know Chris"

Heather came up to her with her concern. "Are you okay Courtney?" She was okay but in fact she could see in Heather's eyes that she was actually being sincere. Being her friend since they were in elementary helped Courtney see that the only reason why they weren't friends on the show until now was because Heather's very competitive and they are both very stubborn so instead of risking a relationship they didn't bother talking much on the show.

"I'm fine Heather"

Chris smiled and looked back at the others "We are going to be landing in front of the Aftermath studio."

Everyone looked at Chris with a 'are you serious' look. Courtney looked at Chris "Are you sure you want to do that Chris?"

"Yes I do Courtney. Oh and Courtney I need to speak to you privately please."

Courtney nodded and decided to do as told. Chris walked out as Duncan came in and Courtney followed Chris out the door. Duncan looked back to where they left and turned to the others "What did I miss?"

Alejandro stood up "We are landing in front of the Aftermath studio and Courtney and Chris are talking alone, about what we don't know."

Duncan glared at the door and then back at the others. He went over to Gwen and sat down "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing"

Now Duncan knows why he broke up with her 2 years ago they just didn't connect as much as he thought.

Courtney and Chris:

"What are you thinking? We can't go there what if they find out we can't have that!"

"Don't worry we're only going there for a week or two they are not going to find out!"

"How do you know that studio is in THEIR town!"

"Yes I know that but don't worry 'she's' too busy to reveal our secret!"

"Fine but if they find out it's not my fault it's yours I'm just the innocent one being hired for this!"

"Yeah your "innocent" "

Courtney stomped away to see the others as Chris smiled to himself thinking of how their little secret would affect Duncan if he found out.

With the others:

Courtney walked in and sat with Heather, Izzy, Trent DJ and Alejandro everyone else was in random places. Gwen and Duncan were still in the corner where she left them. Courtney smiled at them "Hey guys"

Heather smiled at her "Hey, are you sure your okay?"

"Yup I'm fine don't worry about me"

Trent looked at her "What did Chris want?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it nothing happened!"

"OOOKay if you say so"

Everyone looked at her strangely but passed it off as nothing. Suddenly Chris came on the microphone "We'll be landing in exactly… Now!"

The plane started to go down as everyone screamed and reached for something to grab before they were killed. Everyone except for Courtney got something to grab, she was about to go flying out of the plane when someone grabbed her she looked up and saw Trent holding her and the a pole on the plane tightly. "Trent?"

"Don't worry I got you"

"Thanks"

When they finally landed and got out of the plane Bridgette ran towards him and hugged him "Oh my god we saw the whole thing Trent do you know what this means?"

"No what?"

"You're a hero!"

"Oh okay"

"Courtney oh my god are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry"

They all walked into the studio and sat down. Bridgette turned to Courtney "So your okay?"

"Yup totally fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine okay? So what's new with you Bridge?"

"Nothing actually now that you guys are here we are aloud to go to school and hang out again, this is going to be so much fun!"

Chris' and Courtney's eyes widened they didn't think of that this little break is gonna cause everyone trouble."

A/N:

Courtney was a friend with Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather and Izzy.

She now is not a friend with Gwen because this is the second time she took her boyfriend from her.

Before the show Trent and Gwen didn't know each other, Bridgette and Geoff didn't know each other and Courtney and Duncan didn't know each other.

All the girls listed above hung out together and were friends before the show (same with the guys)

Bridgette and Trent are best friends and have a band.

Gwen and Duncan were best friends and skateboard together with their other friends.

Geoff and Courtney were friends and partied together.

Trent and Geoff are football and basketball players.

Courtney is a cheerleader. And the captain.

If I missed anything just ask want you want to know in the reviews kk? Hoped you enjoyed it and wish me luck on the rest of my stories. I'm currently working on the next chapter of Whatever Happened to me. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life

Everyone walked into the studio and put their stuff away in the their rooms. They all went into where they filmed Aftermath and sat down. Chris came in and smiled at everyone "Guess what? New rule NO LEAVING THE STUDIO!"

Bridgette stood up "What? But you said when you land we can hang out and go to school and stuff!"

"Yeah that was before I landed now I change my mind."

"But that's not fair!"

Courtney smirked "When was Chris ever fair!"

Bridgette pouted and sat back down. Chris smiled and went over to a camera "You guys can use this though. I'm sure you can find a use for it."

"Like what NOT having a break" This time Heather stood up glaring at Chris.

"No, No you got a break all you have to do is show up on the show every once in a while"

"What?"

"Chris that's not a break"

"Well sorry Courtney but I have my reasons"

Everyone glared at Chris. Heather stood up "Fine we'll show up on the show when we want to every once in a while but you have to let us go where we want."

"Okay but you can't attend school"

"Sure like we care about school!"

Everyone smiled as Chris walked out. Trent got up "Well that went well."

Courtney got up beside him "So what should we do?"

Geoff and Bridgette came up to them. Bridgette smiled "Well Geoff and I are going to have a cruise around town, you and Trent want to come?"

Courtney and Trent looked at each other then back at her "Sure"

They all got into a convertible and started to drive around.

Real Courtney 3:10 pm:

I just finished a long day of school and I don't know why I quit Total Drama it wasn't really my best decision. School is definitely more stressful then Chris and Heather. At least there she can hang out with her friends. Most of her friends were on TDWT and Bridgette and Geoff are on the Aftermath so she didn't bother calling them because she thought they'd be too busy. I finally looked up for a moment to see a car going by… then I saw myself in the back seat with Trent… What? The stress of school is seriously getting to me now I'm imagining things. I guess I just miss them and the times we had on the show together. I've never saw them in a while I never had time to watch the show since the episode where my "boyfriend" cheated on "me" with my "friend". Yes I have saw Duncan cheat and yes I know Chris replaced me with an actor am I mad? Yes! Did I know about it when I quit? No! I can not believe the way she acted on the show she made me look like a lunatic and a BITCH, I am not really like that and I really hope someone sees through her stupid act. I walk up to my house and walk in the door to see my older brother playing (1) with my little brother (2) they were playing video games and being very loud about it.

"Guys!"

"What?"

"Try being more quiet maybe then you can concentrate more!"

Her little brother (Seth) looked up at her big brother (Marcus) "You know she might have a point"

"Yeah… your probably right…" Then they look at each other "MUSIC!" They turned on some music and kept quiet while the song All Day by Cody Simpson blasted on the iPod dock.

Courtney sighed and walked to the kitchen to get a snack. This really was a weird day.

Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and (fake) Courtney:

Trent looked to the side to see COURTNEY? What? He looked back and still saw what looked like Courtney walking down the street. "Guys did you just see that?"

Everyone looked at him Courtney smiled "Seen what Trent?"

"You were just walking on the street but you're here, you can't be in both places at once what's going on?"

"Nothing are you sure your not seeing things that landing was a little rough"

Geoff looked back at him then back to the road "Yeah dude are you sure okay? I didn't see anything?"

"Yeah Geoff and Courtney are right are you sure your okay?"

"You two didn't see anything because 1. Geoff you were looking at the road or at Bridgette and 2. Bridgette you were looking at Geoff!" Trent looked at Courtney "Please tell me you saw it"

"Sorry Trent I didn't see anything"

"Man, maybe I did bump my head or something"

Geoff looked back at them for a second "We'll go for one turn around and then go back to the studio, maybe you need to sleep it off"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, maybe I should sleep."

Yes Courtney has two brothers.

Seth is her older brother he is in College and actually he is pretty sweet and kind when he wants to be. He is in college to be a doctor. He is very protective of his sister. (I might add to this if I think of more)

Marcus is her brat of a brother who loves playing video games and doing other little boy things. He especially likes to sneak into his sister's room and picking on her for no reason. Like I said NORMAL LITTLE BOY! (Courtney: NOT!) Okay maybe he's a little gross sometimes (Courtney: Sometimes? He put a worm on my toothbrush)

Even though they have rough times the siblings still love and look out for each other.

**A/N: So that's it hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Just sitting At Home While Someone Ruins my life!

Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and (Fake) Courtney:

When they got back to the studio Trent went off to his room to rest while Geoff, Bridgette and Courtney went to sit with the others. Chris came in and smiled "How was the ride? Oh and where's Trent?

Courtney smiled "It was good until Trent thought he saw me walking on the street, so now he's gone to his room to relax"

"Courtney can I talk to you privately please?"

"Of Course Chris"

They walked out to a separate room as everyone stared at them leaving everyone was wondering why they are so close and always talking privately all of a sudden. They all just passed it off as nothing as they all started a game of Truth or dare.

(Fake) Courtney and Chris:

"What do you want Chris?"

"Trent saw Courtney! What happened?"

"Well we were riding around and Bridgette and Geoff were distracted by each other or the road and I looked over and saw her and unfortunately Trent did too so I covered and said I didn't see it and now he looks like he's crazy and our secret isn't out soooo…. Your welcome!"

"My god what if they find out our secret we cant let that happen no matter what!"

Just as they were about to leave Trent popped out of the curtains "AH HA! I knew I saw Courtney! What's going on and who are you? (Pointing to fake Courtney) "

Chris punched Trent and looked over to Courtney who looked very shocked and mad "Oh my god! Trent! Chris what did you do?"

"Don't worry he's just knocked out when he wakes up we'll tell him he had a bad dream, now... Chef!"

Chef comes and Chris turns to him then points to Trent "clean this boy up and put him in his room and don't let those dumb teens see got that!" Chef nods and picks up Trent.

Chris turns back to Courtney "Now go act like everything is normal"

"Fine! But he better be okay!"

"Why? you have a crush on him?" Chris smirked.

"No Ew! He's a guitar player and he's greasy and its not like he even looks good I mean come on look at his hair!"

"OOKAY well nice to know you're picky."

"I'm not picky I just want a normal super model boyfriend"

Chris looked at her blankly and sighed, he will never get used to weird teenagers.

The other teens:

Courtney walks in to see Geoff hanging from a rope on the ceiling. She looks up at him "What the hell are you doing you idiot?"

"Hey I'm not an idiot and if you must know I'm doing a dare, we're playing truth or dare"

Bridgette stood up "Okay times up you can come down"

Courtney sat beside Izzy "Hey Izzy!"

"Hi!"

"Are you playing this stupid game"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Because its fun and I got nothing else to do why shouldn't I"

"Because it's dumb"

"No it's not it's fun Court. Why are you being so stuck up it's not like you"

"I don't know, why are you so weird?"

Izzy stared at her shocked "Well if your going to act like that then I'll just go sit somewhere else."

Izzy stood up and walked away from her. Heather looked at her in shock "What's up with you Court you don't usually act like this?"

"I don't know maybe you should ask your second head oh wait! That's just a zit, sorry!"

Everyone stared at her she was bitchy ever since TDA started but come on she was never this mean what got up her ass.

Little by little everyone got up and left her alone. They did not want to deal with this.

They walked into the lobby that leads to their rooms to have Trent running out at them. "Guys, Guys! Where's Courtney?"

"Out there why? She was acting pretty bitchy today"

Trent looked at Heather. Then Izzy said, "Yeah ever since TDA started she acted weird"

Trent looked at all of them " That's because it isn't her!"

Heather stared at him "What?"

"When we went on our ride I did see Courtney the REAL Courtney and that's not her I heard the imposter and Chris talking about it!"

"What?" This time it was Geoff speaking up.

They all walked out to see Courtney. Geoff stepped forward "Courtney are you well you or are you someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Trent heard you and Chris talking and he thinks he heard you and Chris say that you weren't Courtney but someone else, someone we don't know and the real Courtney is out there somewhere having a normal life!"

"What are you-"

Just then Chris came in and Duncan ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "What did you do with Courtney?"

Courtney's eyes widened "Duncan let him go I'm right here Trent must have had a bad dream he went to bed when he came back and then wakes up saying I'm not me I mean really! Let go of Chris he did nothing"

Duncan slowly looked at Courtney then back at Chris "Fine!"

Duncan let go of Chris and went over to Geoff and whispered in his ear "That is not Courtney and were going to find out where our Courtney is but we need to get them to confess"

Geoff nodded and looked over to Courtney who just smiled sweetly at them "Thank you for believing me guys"

Duncan glared at her and walked away knowing no one will believe him just yet. 'I will get the real Courtney back even if what Trent says was a lie that BITCH is not my- Courtney she is an imposter and I'm going to prove it!'

Real Courtney:

I sat up in my room listening to Selena Gomez Love You Like a Love Song as my older brother Marcus ran up to my room "Do you watch the latest episode of TDWT yet? They landed here and are staying in the Aftermath studio!"

"What?"

"Yeah and now they are allowed to roam free around town but they can't go to school"

"Really then I'm not going crazy!"

"Yeah...Wait? What?"

"I saw Trent the robot Geoff and Bridgette riding around I thought I was crazy"

"Really? You should go tell them what's going on"

"I cant I have piles of homework and school tomorrow"

"Then go this weekend they are suppose to be here until this Sunday or next Sunday so you got enough time just make sure you go this weekend just incase they leave this Sunday okay?"

"Okay thanks Marcus"

"No problem little sis"

A/N: So how was it? Hope you enjoyed it sorry it was so late for this chapter my computer turned off of me while I was writing it. I'm really trying to keep up with my updates but this dumb computer isn't making it easy! Anyway in the story it's Wednesday if anyone wants to know so they got a few more days before the real Courtney shows up at the Studio.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

A/N: It's Thursday by the way!

At the Studio:

Everyone except for Courtney, Chris, and Chef were sitting around relaxing after the drama they just witnessed. Heather looked around for any sign of Chris or Courtney "What the hell are we going to do?"

Duncan looked up at her "Well we need to get Chris to admit that, that's not Courtney. I know it's not! Anyone got any suggestions?"

Bridgette looked up from her surfboard and smiled "We could just confront him when Courtney not around maybe all the pressure would make him crack and tell the truth"

Heather sighed "Yeah that's a good idea but what happens if we can't get him alone I mean the man is always near Chef and Courtney"

Geoff smiled "We could threaten him"

Gwen looked up from the spot she was sitting at, beside Duncan "With what the man's only obsession is his hair"

Alejandro laughed "Yeah, so we'll take his hair gel and threaten him to see us alone so we can ask him all the questions we want then he'll break somehow and tell us the truth"

Heather smirked "Good idea now all we have to do is Get his hair gel"

Everyone looked at each other and sighed, they had a lot of thinking to do.

Courtney:

Everything went great at school today I past my history test and I'm going out with some friends tonight.

I was walking home from school when I saw the same car coming by the car that had Trent and the stupid fake in it but this time the backseat had Alejandro and Heather in it (Bridgette and Geoff were still in the front) I looked up then back down hoping this time was a illusion sadly it wasn't they stopped right beside me.

With Alejandro, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette Heather's prospective:

We decided to go for a ride to see if we could find Courtney on the streets. We all thought we would find her because it was 3:10 and we needed to talk to her and we needed to do it now!

We did see her and we decided to stop beside her she didn't look too happy about it. I smiled at her "Hey Courtney! We need to talk to you real quick okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled "And what would you want"

I smirked "An explanation"

At that Geoff and Alejandro grabbed her and threw her in the back seat of the car with me and Alejandro she looked up at us and glared.

Courtney:

"What the hell do you guys want if you can't tell I'm a little busy."

Heather looked at me "Doing what?"

"Well I'm going out with some friends later and I need to get my homework done"

"Oh please Courtney just answer our questions and we'll let you leave" Geoff was smirking at me like an idiot and I just sighed "Fine"

Heather smiled "Ok so when did you quit the show?"

"The end of Total Drama Island"

"Why?"

"I don't know anymore, I just thought it'd be better if I just stayed home and went to school, boy was I wrong"

Geoff smirked "Yeah well did you know Chris has an imposter on the show and she acted like such a bitch that Duncan cheated on you with Gwen?"

"Yeah don't remind me I was watching the show and Chris won't answer when I call so I could bitch at him for it"

Bridgette looked at me "Were you in on the fake Courtney plan?"

"No! Of course not!"

Alejandro looked at her "I'm Alejandro but of course you already know that. Were you planning to go to the studio or you didn't hear that we were landing?"

"Oh I heard and it's nice to meet you I was going to go see you guys this weekend I'm kinda busy all week"

Heather looked at me "How do you feel about the Duncan situation?"

"I don't blame him, she was a bitch to all of you and I feel bad about that"

Geoff looked back at me through the mirror "Do you miss Duncan, Courtney?"

"I don't know"

"Well he misses you"

I look at Heather "Really?"

"Yeah Trent heard the fake and Chris talking about keeping you out of the studio and away from us and he told us that the fake was not you and when Chris came in Duncan went ballistic and grabbed him by his throat and started yelling at him."

Geoff looked back "Yeah and he told me we were going to make them confess that's not you if it takes everything he has"

Bridgette looked back at me and smiled "Yeah I think he really wants to see the real you again he missed you a lot"

"Wow I didn't think he would miss me to tell you the truth, so what are you guys going to do?"

"Were going to get all Chris' hair gel and threaten him with it" Alejandro smirked

"Really? Good luck"

Geoff smiled and looked at her "We need your help"

"How am I going to help you I told you I'm busy all week"

"We just need you to get the hair gel for us"

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

Geoff and Bridgette laughed Geoff stopped on the side of the road and looked back at her "Okay Courtney we both know you are a great spy (She is, forgot that, sorry) and you and Duncan snuck food out for us why not his hair gel? We'll bring you and sneak you into the studio and all you have to do is get all Chris' hair gel okay?"

"Fine! But after I do that can you bring me back home?"

They nod "Okay but I need to call some people okay? Do you guys got a phone?"

Bridgette smiled "Yup here!"

A/N: Okay so that's it hope you enjoyed it! So Courtney phones two people who do you think they are? Please Review and tell me who you think it is and how you think the story is so far. Thanks bye!


	5. Note!

Naruto New Story Idea!

Naruto Character Vote!

Okay So I want to start a new story, which the summary is in this announcement.

Summary: One of the Naruto Characters are turned into a little toddler and are adopted by a normal peasant family. They have their memories but they cannot completely control their body. They are known as MIA (Missing in action) and their BF/GF do not know what happened to them. The BF/GF go on a few missions and see them but do not realize it's them right away. Will they ever realize it's them or will it be too late? Will they be turned back to normal or will they forever be a toddler?

The problem I'm having is I don't know what pair I should have as the main characters you can either choose from the choices below or give your own opinion on what pair should be the main characters in this story!

Choices:

Gaara (BF)/ Ino (Child)

Gaara (Child) / Ino (GF)

Sasuke (BF) / Naruto (Child)

Naruto (Bf) / Sasuke (Child)

Shikamaru / Neji ?

Your Choice?

Note: This vote will end August 25, 2011.

Please leave your vote in the review and I will get right on to making this story awesome! Tell your friends too if they are interested in Naruto stories and don't forget Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Just Sitting at Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

Courtney took the phone from Bridgette and called her brother and her friends and told her brother what was going on and her friends that she might be late or she might not even make it.

Once she was done with the phone she gave it back to Bridgette. She sat back in the car and put her seatbelt on and smiled at Heather "So what happened to you Heather?"

"I got sick of the bitch and decided to start being more nice"

"Oh, Okay!"

Once they got to the studio they all got out of the car and Courtney smiled "Okay so now that we're here it's time to find the vents."

Bridgette sighed, "Okay after that what's the plans?"

"Well you guys walk in normally and then wait a few hours and come to my place I'll be there with all the hair gel"

Heather laughed, "Are you sure you'll be able to carry it all?"

"No but my brother's coming in his pick up truck"

"Does he have his license?"

"No but he does know how to drive so I'm not worried"

"Uh … okay your choice I guess"

Once they walked into the studio Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette and Geoff saw everyone else except for Courtney, Chris or Cheff waiting for them. They sat down and waited for the questions to start.

Duncan looked at them "So did you find her?" They nod "Where is she then?"

"Getting the HG" (Talking like this so if someone's listening they wont know what their talking about.

"So how are we going to get the HG then? She'll have it and I'm guessing someone is picking her up since you are here right now?"

"We'll meet up with her at her building in a day or so (he points to his watch and moves his finger around basically saying a few hours so only the people around him know)"

"Oh okay"

With Courtney….

I'm crawling through the vents and it isn't pretty there's dust and bugs everywhere! I sigh why am I doing this again? Or right so that bitch can stop trying to be me and I can see everyone again. I wonder if Duncan hates me yet? I sure hope not from what I heard he misses me a lot. Oh my gosh I'm so confused!

Once I got to Chris' dressing room I saw all the hair gel right away, oh with the excessive amount and the big shrine around it. She looked around to make sure no one was there and then started filling her bags. Once they were all filled she looked for the window and looked to see if it was all clear so no one will catch her then she dumped all the bags outside and jumped out herself. Once she got outside she saw the pick up truck and dumped all the bags in there with the help of her brother of course.

As soon they left Chris barged into his Dressing room "WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAIR GEL?"

With the others...

Duncan's eyes widen "Wow she works fast!"

Trent sighed "Yeah she was lucky she wasn't caught"

Heather smirked "You guys talk like you had no faith in her"

Trent smirked "It's not that it's just it's like Chris has a sonar or a tracker or something so he knows if someone's touching. I'm surprised he didn't catch her in time"

Izzy laughed "Well she made it so now we just have to wait and get the hair gel from her"

Heather smirked "Well want to go now we got nothing else to do and it's obvious that she got away"

Everyone nods and gets up to leave this time they all go together, without the fake Courtney of course.

With Courtney In the truck…

I look over to my brother and laugh "Well do YOU want all this hair gel?"

"You think I can use ALL of it by the time I'm dead uh yeah right"

They both start to laugh and then turned up the music when Stuttering came on. Once they got home they park in the garage and went into the house laughing.

With the others…

As they got to Courtney's house they saw the lights on so they decided to ring the doorbell. Once Courtney opened the door she saw the whole crew in front of her including Gwen and Duncan.

A/N: So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review nicely and note that the vote I had before is now over! BYE!


	7. Chapter 6

Just Sitting at Home While Someone Ruins my Life!

With Courtney:

I smiled as I stood in the doorway "Hey guys! Come on in!"

As everyone came in Bridgette smiled at me and gave me a hug "So where's the hair gel?"

"Still in the back of Marcus' truck" I walk in to the living room with the others "Anyone want something to drink?"

Geoff smiles "Depends what you got"

I smirk at him "We don't have alcohol remember it's hard to keep it with Marcus around"

Geoff laughs and gets up "Well then I guess I'll help you bring everyone water then huh?"

We walk into the kitchen and Geoff smiles at me "You know I missed you right? I'm glad that girl wasn't actually you"

"Yeah me too. So how was being on the show is it funner on the aftermath?"

"Well it's not as terrifying if that's what you mean."

I laugh and we bring the drinks into the living room. "Okay everyone, here are your drinks now if you got any questions for me one at a time please!" I sit beside Bridgette and Geoff and look at everyone else.

I look over to someone squeezing Cody who was turning blue. "Okay before someone asks anything ummm…. Who are you and why are you squeezing Cody like he's a stress ball?"

The girl smiled at me and said "I'm Sierra and I LOVE Cody we're going to be together forever and ever!"

"OOOOKay"

I hear a cough and look over to see Izzy look over at me I smile "Yes Izzy?"

"When did you leave the show?"

"The end of TDI"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure anymore…. I wish I didn't though…"

Trent smiles "So what have you been doing just going to school?"

"Well that and hanging out with friends you know the usual."

"So did you ever go on a big cheerleading meet yet?"

"Yeah and we won!"

Suddenly Duncan is looking at me and away from the window where he was previously looking "So you're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Geoff gets up "Okay this is awkward how about the rest of us leave you two to talk okay?" Not waiting for an answer everyone gets up and heads outside soon I'm alone with Duncan as he gets up and comes over to me.

Duncan sits by me and looks down "So it wasn't you all this time?"

"Yeah…"

"I should have known… but I never thought about it until Trent came back from seeing you on the street. I'm so sorry about what happened I never meant to cheat on you especially since you did nothing that would make me want to…. It was all the imposter and I thought it was you… I'm sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know and I should have told I was leaving but after TDI I didn't see you much so I couldn't tell you."

"Courtney, are we okay? I mean are we still together I mean I'm a little confused."

"I am too. Can I think about it for a while…"

"Sure… Are we at least friends while you think."

"Of course"

"Now I got another question"

"What?"

"When were you planning on telling me you were a cheerleader!"

I laugh so hard my side starts to hurt "Duncan! You go to my school! Shouldn't you know this!"

He laughs and gets up "I guess I should get going with the others before Chris gets suspicious"

We walk outside to see everyone waiting for us while taking the hair gel out of my brother's truck, I smile and look to Bridgette "Hey won't it be easier to just leave the hair gel here. Then you wont have to drag it back and hide it."

Geoff smiled "Still the smart little brat huh? But that is a good idea we'll leave it here and come back later."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!"

Duncan smirked "Yes but your still the princess. I guess we'll see you on Saturday?"

"Hey!... and yes I'll go there on Saturday and give me a call so I know how ganging up on Chris went." Everyone one except for Gwen, Sierra and Alejandro smiled because they knew Duncan was back to his normal self. Gwen wasn't very happy about this happy ending while the other two didn't really see the big deal.

As everyone leaves Trent sits beside Duncan in the back of the truck and smiled "So you and your princess back together yet."

Duncan smirked "No… she says she has to think about it…"

In the front of the truck Geoff let's out I laugh "Dude I know Courtney and she'll definitely say yes!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Well we have been friends forever…. One word dude CODE"

A/N: Okay so that was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Are Courtney and Duncan getting back together? Is Gwen evil? What is Geoff talking about? And will the questions ever end?


	8. Chapter 7

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

Duncan looks at Geoff completely confused "Dude you're making no sense please talk English."

Geoff laughed, "Ever since I started hanging out with Courtney I realize that she has a way of doing things I call it CODE because it takes a while to figure out. She doesn't want to seem weak so she puts up the tough act and hides her true feelings. Her saying she needs to think about it is just another way of saying if you work hard enough you may have a chance."

Bridgette hit Geoff softly on the arm "Don't tell him that he CHEATED on her. Don't you remember what happened with her last boyfriend! He cheated on her with one of her friends do you remember what happened!"

Geoff looked at her confused "Dude no one knows what happened he disappeared!"

"He MOVED to Ohio because he couldn't stand seeing her every day knowing he hurt her… She put him on a major guilt trip!"

"…. OH! Right now I remember!..."

Duncan looked at them both in amusement "So who was the friend he cheated on her with?"

"Gwen"

"WHAT!"

Geoff smirked, "Yup Courtney only started being friends with her again before TDI but now I think she done being friends with her…"

"Oh I'm so dead…."

Bridgette looked back at Duncan and smirked "Well Gwen is but I'm not sure about you… its hard to tell with Courtney…"

Duncan looked back at her "So let me guess you and Courtney are best friends? And you're a cheerleader too?"

"Yup pretty much!"

**Back With Courtney…**

I sigh as I lay back on the couch just as I do my brother walks in, "Is it just me or did you have a party with water?"

"I did not have a party the whole TDWT gang came and tore our house apart."

"Even Chris and the twin?"

"No they had no clue where the others were they came to get the hair gel but decided to leave it here cause it'll be less work."

**With the Others…**

As they approached the studio they saw Chris run out, his face was red and he looked as if he was about to explode. Geoff slowly got out of the vehicle and sighed "What's wrong now Chris?"

"Where is my hair gel? I know you took it so where is it!"

"Well Chris we might know where it is but you will have to work for it."

"Where is it dude I'm not clowning around what do I have to do to get it back."

"Well first of all us and you need to be alone and away from Courtney and Cheff. Second you need to answer ALL of our questions got it?"

"Yes Yes I got it please lets go somewhere private right now!"

They all got in the vehicles again and headed toward a park that had barely any people in it. Once they all stopped and got out everyone turned to Chris. Geoff stepped forward " Okay if you want your precious hair gel so bad then you can have it but first you need to answer all of our questions and the first one is..-"

Duncan walks up to Chris and lifted him by his shirt "Where is Courtney you Bastard!"

"What do you mean Courtney is back at the studio."

Duncan turned red with anger "That bitch is not my princess now tell me the truth!"

"Okay okay well she quit at the end of TDI and I never seen her since. The Courtney you know now is an actress I hired at the start of TDA."

Duncan threw Chris on the ground "Your pathetic. You'll get your hair gel back on Saturday, that's when the real Courtney will come visit and that's when we will get her reputation back by using the cameras to tell the world the truth and you will not interrupt or stop us. Got It!"

"Yea I understand."

**Saturday…**

Courtney's POV:

I woke up got ready and left. I couldn't believe I was going to the studio today's going to be a long day. I couldn't get a ride from my brother he was at work and my parents well they were out shopping so I had to get a ride from one of my friends. As we arrived everyone walked out to see us and Geoff came up to us "Hey Courtney! Dude long time no see!" He high fived my friend and smiled "Rob dude what are you doing here?"

Rob smiled "Courtney didn't have a ride so I decided to help her out and it was also an awesome opportunity to see you guys again."

"Sweet! Are you staying a while?"

"Until Courtney leaves"

"Cool that means you can be on the show."

My eyes widen and I turned to Geoff "Show?"

"Ya we're taking you on the aftermath to get your reputation back."

"Oh…. Okay."

Duncan came up to us and smiled at me "Hey Courtney who's your friend?"

I noticed he was angry so I just smiled "This is Rob he's mine and Geoff's friend he gave me a ride cause I had none."

"Oh… Well" He looks at Rob "Nice to meet you Rob"

AHHHHHHHHH!

My eyes widen what was that! I turn to the studio and nearly faint.

A/N: K that's it hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

My eyes widen what was that! I turn to the studio and nearly faint. Standing there was 'me' and Chris and truthfully Chris looked awful and me well I looked terrified as I looked at Chris I laughed and walk over to them… "Hey Chris did you lose something?"

Chris' eyes widened "You…. You're here what are you doing here!" He then turned to Geoff "And where is my hair gel?"

"Ask Courtney she was suppose to have it"

Suddenly his anger is back towards me "Where is it!"

"Oh stop whining it'll be here soon I have someone bringing it over and I think you'll be surprised at who is"

"Fine but it better be soon." He turns to the fake "After the aftermath show you are fired cause I'll have no use for you anymore"

Once he leaves Geoff looks at me and smiles "So who's bringing the hair gel?"

"Oh just an old friend don't worry about it it's a surprise."

"Okay if you're sure about this."

Once we got into the studio Fake Courtney glared at me "What are you even doing here you quit! I'm here now and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh really there's nothing I can do about you ruining my life! We'll see about that!"

"Oh and how are you going to get people to believe it wasn't really you?"

"I got proof! I was at school at home hanging with my friends and guess what I happen to know one of you secrets… and I'm gonna let it all out on the show"

Geoff and Duncan come up behind her grab her and tie her to a chair as I smile at her "Don't worry we'll let you out after we expose you for who you really are!"

Once we are all on the stage Bridgette and Geoff take their original spots as I sit on the right side of the stage and smile… The fake is pulled beside me and Duncan sits on the other side the fake smiles at me and says, "So what are you planning on doing on the show besides "exposing" me?"

"I'm going to sing"

"Really? Sing? That's all you got! I did that on TDWT not like I had a choice but I bet I could do way better then you will ever do."

Duncan senses the drama and grabs my arm to stop me but it was too late "What! Are you saying I can't sing? You don't even know me I can make up a song in a heartbeat! That's why I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad!"

This is when Bridgette pipes in "It's true all of our cheers came from her she can make one up on the spot."

I smirk, "And you think Boyfriend Kisser is a song girl I think you have something to learn and I'm gonna teach you on this show because believe me NO ONE calls me a bad singer!" I turn to everyone "And guess what everyone when she was singing on TDA she was lip singing! That recording was me at the talent show at school!"

Everyone gasps and I turn back to her "Okay! So I'm sorry if I'm being a bitch right now but this was you pretending to be me ruining my life! And I'm not going to accept it so right now you can just shut up and get out of face. I'm not usually like this and I need a break." I get up and go to the back of the stage. Ten minutes later I walk back on stage and we are about to start. I walk over to the opposite side of where I was previously sitting and waited for Bridgette and Geoff to do their intro.

The camera turns on and Geoff smiles to the camera "Hey Dudes and Dudettes as you may know we have everyone here today from TDWT! But wait they are not all eliminated they are on a little vacation and we have a special guest with us today! She will surprise you though so hold on to your seats!"

Bridgette laughs, "Now Geoff don't get too excited we still have to tell them the story!"

"Oh right thanks babe! How about you tell them then our guest can come into the camera's view!"

"Okay well hey everyone! Do you remember Courtney? Well recently we found out that the Courtney we knew quit after TDI, she was replaced with an actress without consent and without anyone knowing that actress is the bitch everyone now hates! So now Courtney is here to show you what I say is true and to let us give her a little interview!"

I get up and drag the fake to the view of the camera. "Hey everyone my name is Courtney as you all know and her" I point to the girl beside me "I have no clue what her real name is so let's find out!" I grab her wig and pull it off of her head and smirk as I see her eyes widen "How did you know I was wearing a wig!" I smirk "It was easy the hair didn't look exactly stuck to your head… In other words I saw it shift! Now take your bald cap off and show your real face… Here's a towel to wash off that makeup." I hand her a towel and wait as she takes off her bald cap and starts to wipe off the makeup. When she done I stare at her in shock. "You Bitch! I hit her across the face" I turn back to the camera "Hey guys this girl right here is suppose to be a friend of mine from school. She's from the drama team and I'm guessing she would do anything to get famous especially seeing me crash and burn! But guess what that's okay because we made a bet before we turned on this camera… she said I couldn't sing and I'm pretty sure she had an epic fail singing Boyfriend kisser, so we'll have a vote… During this episode I'll be singing throughout but two songs will show her I CAN sing and I can write a song about cheaters on the spot like all my real friends know! So at the end of this episode there will be a phone number you can call to put in your vote but before that let's see what she sung on TDWT the song Boyfriend Kisser!"

The video streams live to the entire world, as we all get ready for the rest of the show Geoff comes up to me "So who's going to do the music? Trent?"

Trent looks at us oddly "Me? Really? I don't think I can though"

I smile "Sorry not this time you know the guy that's suppose to bring the hair gel?" He nods "Well he's going to deal with all the music and stuff while I sing and play some guitar of course!"

Geoff smiles "Okay so when does he get here?"

Suddenly we hear a door open and we all turn to see someone coming in and everyone gasps. The fake Courtney and Trent's eyes widen. I smile and run towards the person standing there, smiling "TRENT!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN :D Hope you liked it please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins my Life!

**Previously:**

Suddenly we hear a door open and we all turn to see someone coming in and everyone gasps. The fake Courtney and Trent's eyes widen. I smile and run towards the person standing there, smiling "TRENT!"

**Now:**

I run up to Trent smiling and give him a hug when I turn back to everyone else they are staring.

Finally Geoff speaks up "Uhhhh who's that Courtney? Oddly enough he looks exactly like Trent."

"Uhh well that's because he is Trent."

Geoff and everyone else are now even more confused. Geoff points to who everyone thought was Trent "Then who's that?"

"I don't know!"

Duncan walks up behind the person in question and smiles "Well let's see, why don't we." He lunges in at Trent and pulls off the wig and we all stare, as Duncan looks at him confused "Who the hell are you?"

Courtney steps forward and smiles "That's the so called "most popular" guy in our school. His name is Gavin and he also has a very rich daddy and a limo. What I'm wondering is why he's here when he has everything he needs back at home?"

Gavin sighs, "My father cut my allowance when I auditioned for this stupid show so instead of choosing between the two I auditioned to be Trent's replacement, get money from pretending to be him and STILL get my allowance."

Geoff turns to us "So Trent quit when you quit I'm guessing?"

"Yea pretty much!"

Rob comes up to Trent and smirks "Hey dude! You staying her for a while?"

"Yeah I'll be playing the music for Courtney remember?"

"Oh right so can you bring her home?"

"Of course I can."

Suddenly Chris runs over to the real Trent "Where is my hair gel!"

"Outside in the silver truck help yourself." Chris runs out full speed as everyone laughs at his distress.

Geoff smirks "So Courtney when were you going to tell us that Trent quit with you?"

"Weelll I wanted to but he refused to let me tell he wanted to tell you himself he said it would be a big surprise"

Trent laughed, "So are we gonna get on with the show or what?"

Everyone's nods and go to their ordinary positions Courtney stands in front of the camera and smiles at the fake friend beside her (The girls name is Jen btw) once she is signaled that the clips from TDWT are over she smiles "Okay so that was boyfriend kisser and now I'm gonna perform with my friend Trent who by the way was replaced also. So now I hope you enjoy the show, My first song is call Better than Revenge but first lets talk a little bit."

Once Courtney sat down Geoff turned to her "okay Court we will be accepting calls from our audience and you can answer their questions and ours okay?"

Courtney smiled and nodded "I understand but does that go for Trent too?"

"Yeah" Geoff turns to the cameras and smiles "Okay everyone this is our number for the show call in and ask anything you like!" A number pops up on the bottom of the screen and everyone smiles at the camera.

Geoff turns to Courtney "So you wanna take the wig off?"

Duncan suddenly stands up "What wig!"

Courtney sighs, "This is the reason why you probably don't recognize me Duncan. I didn't want to come on the show with long hair so instead of losing my hair by cutting it I put a wig on that look exactly like my original hair" Courtney pulls her wig off and everyone gasps except for Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and Gwen. Duncan faints and Courtney's eyes widens as she laughs "Who knew Duncan was capable of fainting?" Everyone starts laughing with her as she turns to the camera "Okay everyone send in your calls during and after the break and we'll try to answer all your questions we'll try to wake Duncan up but there are no promises."

_**Important Please READ! **_

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this one wasn't as long as the other one I'm working on the next chapter right now. So for the questions I was thinking of putting your questions to the characters in it so put a question in the review and you might see it in the next few chapters since they're all going to be of the characters being on the show hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and add the questions you want to ask the characters! It can be just about anything except for on the actual story itself and they may or may not answer the way you want them too but I'll try to make it funny XD oh and please tell your friends that might want to know about this story!**


	11. Chapter 10

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

Courtney's POV:

During the break Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen and I tried to wake up Duncan as the others went back stage I sigh, "Okay this isn't working what are we going to do?"

Bridgette stood up straight "We can always wait for him to wake up. But then he wont be here for the questions."

Gwen stood "Well we can always do this" she leans down and kisses Duncan as I roll my eyes Duncan slowly wakes up and his eyes widen when he realizes the situation. He sits up pushing Gwen away he looks up at us the down and sighs as he stands up.

He looks towards Geoff "When does the show start?"

"30 seconds"

"Cool…" he then turns to me "When were you gonna tell me that you were THAT Courtney?"

"I thought it was kinda obvious when you found out I was a cheerleader and didn't you think I looked familiar considering my looks?"

"Yeah I guess your right"

Suddenly everyone was running to their spots and the cameras were on I sat down in my original spot and smiled at Geoff as he recapped what was going on to the viewers.

"-…So now we are going to ask Courtney and Trent some questions and don't forget you can always send in you own and we may answer it in the future."

He turns to me smiling, "So Court why exactly did you and Trent decide to quit the show so early?"

"Welll…." I turn to Trent and he nodded understanding what message I was trying to send I nod back and smile at Geoff "on the island we noticed Duncan and Gwen getting close and we knew what it would lead to so we decided instead of being the stupid innocent ones we did not expect Chris replacing us though so it didn't work out the way we wanted. Soon we forgot all about the show but one day we decided to watch to see what was up and surprise, surprise we saw Duncan and Gwen lip locking."

"Ohhh" Everyone stares at us and I begin to turn red I get up quickly and say "I'll be right back." I run off stage and Duncan gets up to follow me but gets stopped by Trent's arm and Trent saying "Don't, I'll go get her"

As I sit on one of the couches backstage Trent comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "Hey it's okay remember what we talked about before we got here I mean I know it hurts but remember what you now have because of it okay?"

I nod and smile a little "Yeah your right thanks Trent…. Lets go back on stage."

ON STAGE…

Duncan eyes were wide as he slowly sat down, "What have I done?"

Geoff sighed, "Dude you messed everything up"

Bridgette hit him in the stomach "Don't tell him that!"

Duncan sighed and got up "But it's true I ruined everything we'll never be the same but you know what really confuses me?"

Bridgette smirked "No but I'm sure you'll tell us."

"What troubles me is what the hell does her and Trent have! Why out of everyone here he went to talk to her! What happened while we were gone that made them so close!"

Bridgette sighed "and there it is. Look Duncan before the show they were always that close I mean I was closer to him before the show but they were always close too since they both love music and all. The three of us knew each other since kindergarten. They didn't act as close on the show because if anything were to happen they didn't want to lose their relationship over it."

"What? So that's why they're so close huh? So you think it could have changed during the break they had from the show?"

Suddenly the curtain opens and everyone turns to Trent and Courtney.

A/N: So what do you think is going on? Trent and Courtney seem cozy huh… or do they? What did everyone see Courtney and Trent doing? And will the questions ever end? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins my life!

Courtney POV:

Trent turns to me "Aw come on I know that tone you're still upset …. But I know what will make you feel better!"

He goes behind the couch and takes out his guitar "Let's practice a little before we go on stage."

I smile and nod he starts to play and as I was about to sing the curtain opens and I see Chris was the one opening it and I sigh _'no turning back now'_

_A/N: I do not own any songs or TDI for that matter!_

Perfect Two

Auburn

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly

You can be the captain

And I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero

And I can be your sidekick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be Without you

'Cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me

And I'm the one for you

You take the both of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as were together

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me

And I'm the one for you

You take the both of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me

And I'm the one for you

U take the both of us

And were the perfect two

Were the perfect two

Were the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

Yeah, yeah

As I sang and Trent played the guitar I noticed everyone staring but I didn't care sometimes I leaned my head against Trent's shoulder and linked my arm in his and I couldn't help but stare at the look on Duncan's face and as the song finished Chris walked out in the middle of the stage. He looked around at all of us and smiled "Okay since we are going to have Trent and Courtney answering questions and singing _I _decided that it would be really exciting to have a live audience so guess what? _YOUR _whole school is coming here to see you guys on stage.

Suddenly the whole world stops and we all turn to him at the same time and yell "WHAT!"

I calmly walk up to Chris and look him straight in the eye "Why would our school want to be here?"

"They think it's a good learning experience or something and they all want to be able to see people from their school perform on TV to later watch and see themselves also. Oh and by the way its also being recorded so do not mess up."

As Chris turns around and walks away I glare and yell out after him "OH ! Gee thanks for the pep talk Chris that really helped a lot!"

Everyone sits back down and laughs as we start to talk again. Geoff turns to us and sighs "So live audience huh? Our whole school?"

"Yup"

"Our friends and the teachers?"

"And don't forget the principal."

Suddenly Chris shows up on the big screen "And don't forget you parents and siblings!"

I groan and put my head on my knees and Trent laughs as he pats my back "Hey its not gonna be that bad we'll just sing and answer questions how bad can it get?"

I look up at him and smirk "As bad as when my parents decide to come home during the weekend"

"….Well I don't think it'll be that bad!"

"That's because your parents aren't insane!"

Duncan suddenly gets up and stands in front of us and glares "Okay now this is getting on my nerves WHAT is going on between you two!"

A/N: Hey sorry I didn't update any of my stories in a while I promise I'll try harder to update them and please review and don't forget post your questions for the show!


	13. Chapter 12

Just sitting at home while someone ruins my life!

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Courtney's POV:

As Duncan yelled in our faces asking us about what is going on Geoff got up and started pulling him away knowing this can get bad really fast.

I stand up and sigh "Duncan when we left the island we already knew you two were gonna cheat on us with each other so we didn't want to stay. When you guys finally did it we started dating…"

Duncan's eyes widened "You started dating!"

"Well yeah before we came on the island we had feelings for each other but didn't admit it until we actually started talking about you guys when we were on the island."

"What! You knew?...How can you know! Oh and uh how did you two get time to talk on the island without anyone seeing we were around you guys almost all the time."

I laugh, "We found ways to sneak off. Sometimes Geoff and Bridgette would come with us. Sometimes even Heather and Leshawna would come with us."

"And we never noticed?"

I smirk, "Yeah pretty much."

He glares and walks up to Trent "Dude I thought you were my friend?"

Trent smirked, "Yeah and I thought you were my friend also but I guess we were both wrong."

Suddenly Chris comes in "Okay guys this is it your school is here and we are ready to restart the show!"

All of a sudden people were running through the doors all of them from their school. Most of the cheer squad and football team were in the front row. Duncan and Gwen's goth and emo friends we behind them then it was everyone else and at the very back was the teachers and other staff members.

I get up and pass Duncan and Trent to head to the front of the stage "Hey guys are you ready to party!"

Everyone cheered as Trent comes up to stand beside me. He smiles at the crowd "So what should we sing for you guys today?"

I smile at him as they all started to cheer 'Fairytale'. I look over to Trent "Sounds like they want to hear fairytale"

"You got your violin"

"When do I not?"

He smiles and we head back stage to get ready as everyone cheers. I get dressed into a white dress that went to my knees and had spaghetti straps. It was almost like a princess dress it puffed out at the waist a little bit and fit perfectly on top, it also had a little bit of tiny beads on the halter top and at the very bottom of the dress. My hair was put in loose curls and I had a small tiara on the top of my head.

Trent had black skinny legs and a black button up cowboy style top that had very thin grey lines going down the shirt from the top.

We head out on a pitch black stage after giving chef a DVD to play on the big screen. The music starts and I start playing the violin. The lights come on and everyone cheers.

A/N: Again I do not own any music.

Fairytale

Alexander Rybak

_**Years ago, when I was younger**_

_**I kinda liked, a girl I knew**_

_**She was mine, and we were sweethearts**_

_**That was then, but then it's true**_

The screen showed us as little kids and then as we grew it showed how close we got together. Then finally it showed us on the island and then as a couple off the island.

_**I'm in love, with a fairytale**_

_**Even though it hurts**_

_**Coz I don't care if I lose my mind**_

_**I'm already cursed**_

_**Everyday, we started fighting**_

_**Every night, we fell in love**_

_**No one else, could make me sadder**_

_**But no one else, could lift me high above**_

_**I don't know, what I was doing**_

_**When suddenly, we fell apart**_

_**Nowadays, I cannot find her**_

_**But when I do, we'll get a brand new start**_

_**I'm in love, with a fairytale**_

_**Even though it hurts**_

_**Coz I don't care if I lose my mind**_

_**I'm already cursed**_

It was time for the violin solo and I played until the middle of it then I put it down and smiled and shrugged at the crowd and the music of the violin kept going. Trent came up to me and took my hand.

_**She's a fairytale, yeah**_

As he sings this he spins me around letting my dress twirl beautifully.

_**Even though it hurts**_

He grabs my hand again and pulls me up a ramp that leads to another part of the stage that was right in front of the screen. As he was doing all of this he kept singing.

_**Coz I don't care if I lose my mind**_

_**I'm already cursed**_

As the music was ending we moved our heads and hips to the beat of it as the screen should me and Gwen fighting as well as Duncan and Trent. As the music came to a great stop we kissed making the crowd go wild and making Gwen and Duncan furious while the rest of the cast smiled happy for us.

A/N: Well that's it I hope you liked it and please review!


	14. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


	15. Chapter 13

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

A/N: SO ….. I have been gone for about three weeks…. Sorry about that but I am back so for the next two weeks I will be updating at 3 three times a week or even everyday of the week for two weeks! So on my account one of my stories will be updated each day I might even update two a day so I hope this will make up for my absence so be sure to check out my other stories!

All right so now that, that's over with! Please enjoy the story!

Courtney's POV:

Duncan and Gwen looked furious when they realized what was going on. Duncan had a tantrum and threw his mike to the floor. He and Gwen both walked off the stage.

Once they were gone Bridgette and the others came up to us and told us not to worry and that they will get over it. I couldn't help but think we did something wrong. When we left the island what Duncan and I had wasn't as serious as what it turned out to be because of that fake. Trent and I felt it would be best not to stay because we could see the chemistry between Duncan and Gwen despite not knowing what would happen we figured they would cheat so instead of having them eventually cheat on us we decided to leave to see how they would react, if we meant anything at all. We also decided to leave so we can focus on the real world for a little while Trent on his music and me on my schooling. Trent already knew he didn't have the greatest chance with Gwen at the end of total drama and I felt the same about Duncan, I mean I did leave him when he got a sprained ankle. We talked about it afterwards and he seemed fine with it but well as fine as someone could be but he seemed pretty happy about it he laughed and said he was proud of me to go all out for the win and that he would have tried to do the same if it was him. I didn't believe that he was ok with it or that he was even proud.

Anyway back to the point, we both thought it wasn't worth it we didn't want to continue with Chris's bullshit much more so we left. We figured Duncan or Gwen will try to reach us to figure out why we weren't there but that didn't happen. We found out that Chris had replaced us and that no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get in touch with anyone not Duncan, not Gwen, not Bridgette nor Geoff and not even the fakes or Chef. We ultimately gave up but since I was technically still with Duncan despite him cheating with the fake he didn't know and I wouldn't hold that against him but when he cheated with Gwen that was when I knew it was over so I decided to try to move on and that's where Trent comes in.

Despite Gwen forgiving Trent or whatever she did when he left they connected again in a little bit of total drama action but that wasn't even Trent the one who got jealous of Gwen and Duncan connecting and becoming closer wasn't even him.

The fakes ruined what we were planning all along we wanted them to know we weren't there, we wanted to see what will happen without us, would they try to call or even notice? Would they say anything? Would they have cheated?

I storm off stage pulling Trent with me to get ready for our next song. He knew something was wrong and gave me a look that I knew meant 'What's going on?'

I sigh, "Trent, everything is so fucked up right now what are we going to do?"

He gave me an understanding look and sighed also, "Well there's a lot we could do, we can go out there and continue the show or we can explain everything to them right now in a calm and heartfelt way"

I laugh as he smirks "Well it's good to know your still upbeat about this. It doesn't seem like a big deal when you put it that way."

He laughs with me and we both start to change into our next outfit for the next song. Once we were done we both heard a cough from the doorway. We both blushed to see Duncan standing there even though there were no doors to the changing rooms because they apparently cost too much it was still embarrassing to be caught changing.

Once we got over our embarrassment we both looked up from the floor and I gave a small almost shy smile "Yes Duncan?"

He sighed then looked down but quickly looked back up again giving a look I have never seen him give before, almost desperate, but knowing him that wasn't quite what he was going for. I smile "Sure" I follow him out of the room and to a secluded area not too far from the stage. "What's up?" I try to stay calm to help him stay calm knowing after his previous reaction he may still be mad.

He looked a little nervous before asking, "What exactly is going on? I mean I realize we aren't together and that you and Trent are but what happened? How did all of this stuff come out the way it did?"

I walk over to him and we both sat on the bench to talk a bit more. I sigh, "Well when total drama island ended I knew we were still kinda together but I didn't want to stay on total drama anymore. Trent and I talked about how you and Gwen could possibly cheat on us with each other so we decided to test that out. We decided to leave to see how you'll react we didn't want to put up with Chris's bullshit and we figured if you two really wanted to stay with us you'll live with us not being there without cheating but then Chris decided to involve the fakes into this and they screwed this whole thing to hell. They acted almost completely opposite to the way we would actually act and fucked everything up."

He nodded understanding everything I was telling him and asked "So why didn't you call or try to tell us?"

"Well when we tried no one would answer or the line was cut or whatever." At that moment Duncan took my hand.

"So all of this was fucked because of the fakes? You guys didn't leave to be with each other?"

I smirk "Nope not at first. I actually just wanted to finish school I was bumped up a grade and was going to graduate. I felt like at the time it would have been the best for me to just finish my school. Then if I wanted to take a year off and spend it with you and my other friends then I could. My parents were fine with it and my school wouldn't have given me another choice anyway you know the principle, she can be a real…-"

"Bitch"

"Duncan!"

"What you know that was what you were going to say!"

I laugh "Whatever anyway they said that if I didn't come back to finish school during when TDA would have been filming that I would be put back a grade and I couldn't miss that opportunity and I didn't expect Chris to do what he did I thought you would have just called me when you noticed I wasn't there and that would be it because we didn't see each other much in the break of the two shows I thought I would just explain it when you called me."

"So… He screwed us over"

"Pretty much…"

"What about Trent?"

"He just didn't want to stay on Total Drama and figured he would earn much more money in the long run if he concentrated on his music career and school at the same time off course… We actually have an album together…"

"Wow…. I have sooo many questions but you need to go back on stage he looked over to Trent who was watching us carefully at the entrance of the stage.

I smile "Right I guess we'll talk about this later. Did you like our song?"

He laughed, "Of course I did!"

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this! I may have to re-do this chapter and if the characters seem a little not right sorry about that but its been awhile since I have watched and I'm trying to make it my own but I appreciate constructive criticism so please tell me how you feel and feel free to check out my other stories I will be updating soon!


End file.
